Big News
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Ketika sang Sutradara panik dan mencari bintang film-nya yang hilang DICULIK! Dan sebuah interview tentang tokoh-tokoh utama di Naruto! Warning: full of OOC! Bagi para Sutradara, daftarkan film-mu! Tema: Hobi dan Kesukaan part 1!
1. Rambut

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Yo~ comeback again with Light! Sebelum tanya-tanya mana fict-fict Light yang gak update-update, Light sedang WB~ oh WB~ maka dari itu, Light buat fict ini…

Dozo! I will survive!

Big News

Story by: Light-Sapphire-Chan

Pairing:

Campur aduk! Straight dan Slash gabung! Mohon bagi yang tidak suka untuk menyingkir sebelum terpikir untuk memberi FLAME hanya karena tidak suka dengan pairing…

Rate: T, mungkin saja diragukan keamanannya…

Disclaimer:

Mbah Masashi~ jangan bunuh Light! Mwahaha~

Warning:

OOCness! LEBAYness! GAJEness! Em… Kekonyolan tingkat tinggi… Semi canon, semi AU! U-uh, pokoknya, yang bikin para Reader mengernyit heran… Typo dan kesalahan serta keanehan lainnya.

.

Ehem~ Light tahu, kalau tema fict semacam ini udah banyak banget, tapi, fict ini dibuat bukan tanpa maksud. Melainkan karena kegatalan Light melihat pair-bashing, chara-bashing dan segala bashing lainnya! Ke-OOC-an tingkat tinggi…

Have a nice read! ^__~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"KEMANA MEREKA PERGI?! SYUTING SUDAH MAU DIMULAI?!" Teriak seseorang frustasi.

"A-ampun, t-tuan… Se-sepertinya, m-mereka di-diculik!" Jawab asistennya.

"Kok bisa?! Cepat lapor FBI! Cari mereka! Adegan chapter 469-470 itu menguras emosi pembaca! Kalau tidak ada mereka, bagaimana bisa dilanjutkan?!" Bentaknya marah.

Sang Asisten ngibrit. Manggil FBI, polisi, Scotland yard… Dasar orang kaya!

#***#

"Ne, Aniki," panggil seorang pemuda ganteng pada kakaknya.

"Hm?" Kakaknya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan kamera itu menoleh.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau kami ikut interview di sini, sementara Mister Kishimoto membutuhkan kami untuk syuting adegan selanjutnya?"

Sang Kakak membersihkan jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah itu, lalu menghela napas, "Sasuke, bukan mau kami… Tapi, tapi… Kalau kami tidak melakukan ini, Akatsuki nyawanya terancam! Toh ini menguntungkan juga kan untuk kalian? Tambah terkenal gitu…"

Sasuke menghela napas, memasang 'topeng' stoic-nya, lalu pergi dari backstage menuju ke panggung, yang masih tertutup tirai itu. Di sana semua telah menunggu.

"Teme~ kemana saja sih? Sudah mau mulai nih… Orang itu berisik sekali…" Seseorang yang memanggil Sasuke tersebut mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Sutradara bertopeng yang entah bagaimana caranya, sekalipun memakai topeng tapi masih bisa memakan lollipop.

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di sofa empuk berwarna putih, sofa tunggal bersebelahan dengan pemuda keren yang memanggilnya tadi. "Sama sepertimu lah."

Orang di sebelahnya mau protes, ketika sebuah suara memotongnya.

"NARUTOOOO~~ Sasuke-kun mana? Kata Tobi, mau mulai nih…" Teriak seorang gadis yang menghampiri Naruto.

"Nih, Sasuke..." Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke.

""YOOWWW! Semua! Sudah siap?! Ayo kita mulai!" Teriak Sutradara bertopeng itu.

"Sudah, Tobi… Tinggal mulai!" Teriak seorang pria "Cantik" bermata biru.

"Siap! Lampu," Tobi mengabsen.

Zetsu menyalakam lampu sorot.

"KAMERA~"

Hidan dan Kakuzu mengarahkan kamera ke tengah panggung, di mana tirai mulai terangkat dengan anggun.

"Take! Satu! Dua! Tiga! ACTION!" Teriak Tobi menggunakan toa.

Tiga, oh ya, tiga pembawa acara, keluar dengan cool. Sekalipun ini bukan LIVE, tetap saja, kekerenan itu nomor satu! Image yang sudah susah payah dibangun itu, tidak boleh jatuh begitu saja.

"Konbawa Minna-sama!" Sapa tiga anggota Akatsuki itu serempak. Ketiganya mulai beraksi a la pembawa acara ternama gitu..

"Ne, Tobi!"

"Kenapa, Pain? Ada yang salah?" Sutradara itu kembali membuka bungkus alpenliebe. Dan mengulumnya.

"Kenapa yang jadi MC itu, Itachi, Sasori dan Deidara? Kenapa tidak aku dan Konan?" Tanya Pain balik.

Tobi terkekeh di balik topengnya, "karena, di antara para pemirsa setia yang selalu mengikuti Naruto, mereka bertigalah yang kerap kali dicintai para gadis, dan anak-anak… Toh wajah mereka tidak bikin sakit mata."

Seperti ada panah yang menancap TEPAT di jantung Pain.

#***#

"Jadi, Minna-sama. Kami di sini, ingin mewawancarai tokoh-tokoh utama dari film Naruto, tentang mereka, yang banyak berada di film-film lain…" Kata Deidara. Membingungkan-pikir semuanya.

"Maksudnya, tentang para tokoh utama Naruto, ketika mereka main film, selain film Naruto, begitu…" Tambah Sasori datar.

Itachi menggeleng, "begini saja, kami ambil contoh. Misalnya, waktu kalian semua main di satu film, apa yang dideskripsikan tentang kalian? Misalnya rambut…"

Naruto yang mengerti, menggeleng-geleng frustasi, "aku tak terima! Kenapa rambutku dibilang Durian-duren tepatnya? Huh… Padahal belum tentu rambut mereka seunik dan sebagus rambutku ini… Atau tidak, blonde, blondie, huh…"

Sakura ikut mengeluh, "apa sih yang salah dengan rambut pink-ku ini? Warnanya? Bukankah unik?"

"Aku sih tidak ada masalah," kata Ino santai.

"Bagaimana dengan rambut pirang pucat?" Celetuk Sakura.

Ino cemberut, "apakah sepucat itu? Kejamnya…"

Deidara mengerling ke arah seseorang yang sedang main shogi dengan gurunya, "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menoleh, "harus kuakui, ini menyebalkan. Kenapa rambutku dibilang NANAS? Tidak tahukah mereka? Kalau rambutku ini hanya diikat seperti samurai di zaman Edo? Dan lagi, NANAS itu WARNANYA hitam!"

"Lee dan Guy?" Tanya Sasori.

"Uh, rambut kami dibilang batok kelapa… Tidak tahukah mereka, KALAU batok kelapa itu warnanya bukan hitam…" Sahut Lee kesal. Guy mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Aku tak ada masalah," sahut Shino ketika Itachi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku juga," tambah Kiba.

"Tenten?" Tanya Deidara.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa protes, rambutku memang dicepol sih… Tapi yang aku tidak terima, kenapa dibilang seperti PANDA? Dari segi mana sih, sampai bisa dibilang PANDA?" Gerutu Tenten.

"Baiklah… Gaara? Kankurou? Temari?" Tanya Itachi, kamera sedang tidak menyorotnya, sehingga Itachi sibuk mengutak-atik HP-nya.

"Dikuncir empat?" Kata Temari ragu.

"Tak masalah…" Kata Gaara.

Kankurou cemberut seperti Ino, "U-uh… Aku sendiri bingung."

"Chouji?" Tanya Sasori, sama seperti Itachi, tapi ia sibuk membaca komik.

"Tak pernah ada ketertarikan untukku, kecuali keripik kentang," jawab Chouji tanpa ekspressi.

"Sai? Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Deidara, yang langsung menyesal karena telah berani-berani bertanya pada Sai.

Senyumnya memang masih terpasang, tapi, semakin 'manis' justru semakin mengerikan! "Rambut hitam jelek nan lepek," jawab Sai, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Sai bersikap dingin. 'Mati, kupastikan orang yang berkata seperti itu akan mati.'

Aura hitam… Yah hitam, membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. "A-aw…" Gumam Itachi, Sasori dan Deidara ngeri. Semua di studio itupun bergidik.

"Lantas, kalau rambutku panjang, aku dibilang seperti perempuan, begitu?! Tidak tahukah mereka? Model rambut panjang seperti ini, banyak digunakan di dinasti-"

"Oh, terima kasi, Neji," potong Itachi cepat-cepat. Terima kasih harus disampaikan pada Itachi, karena semua mulai merasa tidak enak mendengar pidato dari Neji.

Sikut-sikutan, yeah, Sasori dan Deidara menyikut Itachi dan melirik Otouto dari Itachi.

"Ne, Otouto? Bagaimana denganmu?" Kata Itachi manis, padahal dalam hati, ia sudah keder ngeliatin muka suram nan dingin dari Sasuke.

"Aku. Tidak. Terima. Rambutku dibilang PANTAT, entah itu, AYAM atau BEBEK. Ataupun UNGGAS lainnya, betapa mereka sangat tidak kreatif…" Sungut Sasuke dingin.

Kisame yang berada di tim efek, menyalakan kipas angin, sehingga rambut Sasuke berkibar. Membuatnya tampak lebih tampan sekaligus dingin, mematikan yang lain.

"Wuaaaaah~" desis kagum Sakura, Ino dan Karin.

Tobi terkekeh puas, Pain dan Konan tampak sweatdrop.

"Sepertinya yang paling baik, hanya Kakashi dan Hinata," Deidara mengambil kesimpulan.

"Yap… Hinata hanya berambut indigo, manis. Sedangkan Kakashi, rambut perak seperti bulan!" Kata Itachi, Kakashi tidak memperdulikannya, melanjutkan acara baca-baca Icha-Icha, semua berdesis iri. Sedangkan Hinata hanya terseyum sopan.

"Weeeiitss!" Sela Sasori, "tidak bisa begitu! Ada juga yang banyak memuji mereka looh…"

"Ya, seperti Kakashi, yang entah kenapa tidak tercela sama sekali. Kalau Ino?" Tanya Deidara.

"Rambut pirang yang halus…?" Jawab Ino ragu.

"Sakura?" Tanya Itachi datar.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu…" Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Neji…?" Tanya Deidara pelan-pelan.

"Rambut panjang yang halus layaknya bintang iklan Shampoo," kata Neji sambil lalu. Sibuk mengelap kunai.

Yang lain menggeleng-geleng. Tersisa tiga orang. Seseorang yang sedang melamun, sedang bermuram durja, dan tersenyum mengerikan.

"Ne, Sai, kami melupakanmu.. Hehehe… Jadi, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Deidara, lalu menguap pelan.

"Tidak ada yang khusus…" Jawab Sai dengan senyum manis-mengerikan.

"Otouto…" Panggil Itachi.

"Spiky," sahut Sasuke cuek.

"Ssaaaaah~" desah semua kagum. Sweatdrop, ya, para Kru sweatdrop.

Melamun. Ya, tokoh utama kita tercinta melamun.

"Naruto?! Hai Otouto…" Deidara mendekati Naruto.

"Kalau dari dekat seperti Kakak-Adik…" Ujar Sasori kagum.

Naruto menoleh, "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Jadi, kalau tentang rambut, kau dipuji bagaimana?" Tanya Deidara tajam menggoda.

Naruto berpikir sebentar, "eng, paling pirang, tak jauh berbeda dengan Dei Nii-san dan Ino."

"Lalu?" Pancing Deidara.

Naruto menggeleng bingung.

"Oh, baiklah. Kami bantu," Itachi dan Sasori mendekat.

"Ada tuh yah, seorang Sutradara, yang baiiiiikk banget! Bilang, kalau, ehem! Rambut pirang bagaikan matahari… Attaauu~ kuning keemasan…! How cute!" Komentar Deidara berseri-seri.

Naruto menarik bantal yang tadi menjadi sandaran kursinya, kini berfungsi menutupi mukanya. "Menyebalkaaaaaannn!"

"Uwoohoooo! Keren~" komentar semuanya, kecuali para manusia-manusia dingin yang memang hemat dalam bicara-dibilang pelit juga bisa.

Lambaian dari Tobi, membuat Deidara, Sasori dan Itachi kembali ke pinggir panggung, tandanya sudah cukup untuk satu episode.

"Nah! Pemirsa sekalian, itulah tadi sedikit bincang-bincang kita dengan tokoh-tokoh utama dari Naruto! Tentang rambut para tokoh dari film-film yang melibatkan mereka sebagai tokoh…" Kata Deidara dengan senyum manis.

"Episode selanjutnya, Naruto's news akan menampilkan bincang-bincang kami dengan para tokoh utama Naruto, dengan topik MATA dan KULIT!" Sasori membaca kertas yang digenggamnya.

"Oh iya, dan bagi para (#)Sutradara yang ingin merekomendasikan (*)Film-nya di Naruto's news, silahkan kirimkan via review atau feedback! Dan silahkan daftarkan film Anda!" Kata Itachi, promosi dari seorang lelaki tampan yang juga sering dibilang aneh.

"Sampai bertemu di episode selanjutnya!" Seru Itachi, Sasori dan Deidara. Ketiganya melambai di depan kamera.

Sesaat kamera teralih dari mereka bertiga, menyorot para tokoh utama Naruto. Semuanya melambai ke kamera, dengan malas, semangat, tebar pesona, tebar semangat, macam-macam, bahkan tidak berminat sekalipun.

Kamera mati. Lampu sorot mati. Dan lampu utama menyala…

"CUT!" Teriak Tobi-telat sebenarnya.

"Dei-Senpai, Itachi, Sasori, perbaiki lagi aksi kalian dalam kamera! Jangan akting kejam saja bisanya! Bacalah buku tentang pembawa acara yang baik! Lumayan membunuh waktu daripada sekedar menghabiskan waktu dengan melamun…" Khotbah Tobi.

Tiga orang yang diceramahi tersebut berdiri dengan muka datar nan dingin. Sepertinya, ceramah Tobi tadi hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

Sang Sutradara itu berdiri, lalu bertepuk tangan, "gaji kalian akan ditransfer oleh bos besar setiap tanggal sepuluh awal bulan…" Dan setelah itu, sang Sutradara berlalu bersama Pain dan Konan.

"Kenapa aku jadi lebay sekali?" Keluh Itachi. Padahal, tidak juga sih… Sepertinya itu hanya pemikiran Itachi sepihak.

"Salahkan Tobi! Siapa sih bos besar kita?" Tanya Kisame, ikut nimbrung antarpara Kru.

"Entahlah, misterius sekali…" Kata Deidara kesal.

"Hei! Kisame, bukannya sekarang kau harus syuting yah? Melawan Killer Bee…" Tanya Itachi heran.

Kisame mengangkat bahunya, "tanyakan saja pada Leader dan Madara. Aku diculik saat syuting…"

"Untung saja kita dapat gaji dimuka. Kalau tidak…" Kakuzu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dengan tali warna merah yang terkait melingkar di sebuah kancing. Lalu mengeluarkan sedikit uang, mulai menghitung…

Para Kru Akatsuki yang tersisa mulai ikut menghitung, lalu terpekik kagum.

"Cuman jadi Kru, gaji udah seribu dollar?! Enak banget…" komentar mereka bersamaan.

Ketujuh kru sibuk merencanakan, setelah ini, akan dipakai untuk apakah uang mereka?

Begitupun dengan mereka yang diwawancara, gaji mereka lima ratus dollar. Sedikit, tapi kalau hanya uang duduk dan bicara… Bayarannya lumayan juga…Semua yang ada di studio tidak tahu, bahwa sekarang fans mereka berduyun-duyun sedang mencari mereka… Hanya untuk mendapatkan hadiah dari seseorang.

Ya. Sebesar SATU JUTA DOLLAR! Plus foto-foto, liburan bareng…

Sementara itu, FBI, Scotland Yard, Polisi dan semua angkatan penyelidik serta tentara dikerahkan untuk mencari mereka…

Mencari semua orang yang terlibat di acara Naruto's News.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

(#) Sutradara di sini maksudnya adalah Author!

(*) Film di sini maksudnya Fict!

Jadi intinya, bagi para Author yang fict-nya ingin dianalisis, silahkan kirimkan via review!

Kalau ada yang berminat, silahkan lihat di bawah sini:

Sebutkan penname Anda yang asli, lalu judul fict yang akan masuk Big News ini! Dan kira-kira ingin nuansa seperti apa? Romantic scene, parody, humor, poetry, horror, sci-fi, adventure, gaje, lebay, kacau, atau terserah Light? Mwahaha~ serta kalau ada scene-scene request, kalau tidak 'berbahaya', akan Light terima!

Terima ALL RATE!

Lalu, ingin yang mana… Straight, atau slash? Terserah… Semua akan Light samakan, dan diberi warning… Jika ada pesan-pesan, boleh disampaikan kok! Light hanya akan menerima satu fict, dari satu Author, kalau sudah sekali, tidak bisa lagi. Jadi, pastikan untuk setiap Author, pilihlah fict terbaik Anda, untuk masuk di Big News! Oke?

Light kan di sini, secara tidak langsung akan mengomentari fict. Tapi, tidak seenak jidat Light, melainkan berdasarkan dari review yang didapat oleh fict itu…

Light akan memasukkan satu film, setelah semua deskripsi tentang semua tokoh Naruto selesai! Jadi, film-Fict maksudnya-mungkin baru ada di chapter 4 atau 5!

Maaf, kalau ada yang tersinggung dengan segala sesuatu dalam fict ini, tidak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk menyinggung dari Light. Maafkan juga, karena sesuatu yang gaje dan abal dari Light sudah pasaran. Maaf. *bungkuk dalam-dalam*

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu!

Regards,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	2. Mata dan Kulit

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Terimakasih buat semua yang udahreview! Oh yah, Light minta maaf, bagi yang minta untuk mengacaukan fict… Light gak tega… -atau nanti malah kejadian? *Light in mode gak consist*

I will survive~ dozo, Minna-Sama!

Big News

Story by: Light-Sapphire-Chan

Pairing:

Campur aduk! Straight dan Slash gabung! Mohon bagi yang tidak suka untuk menyingkir sebelum terpikir untuk memberi FLAME hanya karena tidak suka dengan pairing…

Rate: T, mungkin saja diragukan keamanannya…

Disclaimer:

Mbah MAS-KIM~ jangan bunuh Light! Mwahaha~

Warning:

OOCness! LEBAYness! GAJEness! Em… Kekonyolan tingkat tinggi… Semi canon, semi AU! U-uh, pokoknya, yang bikin para Reader mengernyit heran… Typo dan kesalahan serta keanehan lainnya.

.

Have a nice read! ^__~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Pemeran film yang kebagian jatah jadi tritagonis, diam-diam memperhatikan sutradara mereka yang asyik mondar-mandir dari tadi.

"Ne, Kishimoto-sama! Kenapa tidak kau bikin alur cerita baru? Menceritakan tentang kami?" Kata Tayuya malas.

Orang itu menoleh, "buat apa? Judul film saja sudah NARUTO! Kalian ini kan sudah dapat kesempatan tampil… Kalau kutampilkan kalian lagi, apa Reader tidak akan bosan? Hah? Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin membuat film ini jadi LAWAS!"

Dan dengan itu, si orang kaya pergi meninggalkan lokasi syuting dengan berbagai macam kutukan yang dilimpahkan padanya.

#***#

Tobi mengangguk-ngangguk, membaca sebuah kertas yang tadi diberikan Pain dan Konan.

"Jadi, apa mereka sudah datang?!" Tanya Tobi semangat.

Pain dan Konan mengangguk, lalu menunjuk ke kursi penonton berlabel VIP. Entah kenapa, Tobi curiga kalau mereka ini pacaran, dari kemaren, kompak terus sih…

"Apakah anak-anak sudah datang?" TanyaTobi, lalu mulai berjalan ke kursi SUTRADARA-nya.

"Sudah, mereka sudah siap!" Jawab Konan, bersama Pain mereka mengekor di belakang Tobi.

Keributan tadi perlahan surut, digantikan dengan keheningan. Semua mata tertuju pada sang Sutradara, yang justru tidak peduli dan asyik mengeluarkan sebungkus permen lollipop dari kantongnya.

"Waaah! Terima kasih pada Pengamat dan Sutradara-Sutradara sekalian yang berkenan hadir di interview yang sungguh tidak jelas ini…" Kata Tobi memulai pidato, mengambil satu permen dan membuka bungkusnya.

"Jadi, mari kita saksikan Naruto's news, bagi yang ingin mengajukan pertanyaan, silahkan acungkan tangan Anda dan memanggil salah satu MC, lalu sebutkan pertanyaannya!" Tobi menatap beberapa orang yang duduk di barisan pertama VIP.

"Sudah siap? LAMPU!" Tobi memulai aba-aba.

Lampu di studio mati, diganti dengan lampu di panggung, dan tirai terbuka.

"KAMERAAAA~"

Hidan dan Kakuzu berbagi tugas menyorot kanan kiri atas bawah depan belakang panggung dan isi Studio yang boleh diketahui publik.

"TAKE! SATU! DUA! TIGA! ACTION!"

Kamera yang dipegang Hidan menyorot ke arah tiga MC yang masih memasang muka datar-sebenarnya sih menjaga image.

"Yo~ Minna-sama! Kembali bersama kami di acara Naruto's NEWS!" Seru Deidara, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang berada di antaranya, Itachi dan Sasori.

"Minna-sama, kita kedatangan tamu! Tiga belas orang yang terdiri atas pengamat dan Sutradara-Sutradara yang ingin film-nya masuk ke Naruto's News," tambah Sasori lalu memberi isyarat untuk semua bertepuk tangan.

"Untung para Sutradara, kami dari pihak Naruto's News, akan menampilkan film kalian setelah beberapa episode dari interview ini!" Kata Itachi setelah tepuk tangan tidak lagi bergemuruh, menatap beberapa undangan yang duduk di jajaran kursi VIP.

"Ah, baiklah, untuk mengefektifkan waktu, mari kita mulai saja!" Seru Deidara, dan lagu pembuka acara terdengar.

Lagu telah selesai berkumandang dari tim backsound, yang terdiri yang dipegang Pain.

"Baiklah… Kemarin, kita sudah mengadakan interview dengan topik rambut! Berbagai macam tanggapan dari para Pemirsa!" Sasori membaca sebuah kertas di tangannya yang tertulis 'Naruto's News'.

"Ah, yah… Kita sapa dulu dong~ siapa-siapa saja yang di-interview!" kata Itachi bak pembawa acara professional.

Kamera menyorot ke tengah panggung. Para Pemain Film Naruto yang termasuk tokoh-tokoh penting sudah duduk manis di kursi mereka masing-masing, sama seperti kemarin. Tentu saja, dengan beragam macam ekspressi, lambai-lambai ke kamera, pasang pose sok cool, baca buku, tidur, makan… Ah! Heboh sekali…

Itachi, Deidara dan Sasori kembali melihat kertas tebal berlabel "Narutos'News" ada sebuah komentar dari salah satu undangan terdapat di dalam kertas itu. Muka ketiganya memucat. Tapi dari earphone masing-masing, mereka mendengar instruksi Tobi, menyuruh mereka untuk mempertanyakannya pada…

"Em~ nanti studio ini meledak tidak?" bisik Deidara takut.

Itachi dan Sasori berpandangan, lalu mengangkat bahu dengan muka khawatir, lebih baik ditagih hutang oleh Kakuzu, ketimbang mereka harus melakukan ini.

Acara terhenti sejenak, karena para MC itu sibuk ber-hom-pim-pah dan jan-ken-poon. Mereka sedang menentukan, siapa yang harus bertanya?

Gunting versus kertas. Tentu kita tahu apa yang menang.

"YAAAAAAAYY!" Teriak Deidara gembira, lalu berpelukan ala teletubbies dengan Sasori.

Muka Itachi memucat, satu studio sweatdrop. "Ah, ya, baiklah…" Keluh Itachi.

Lampu sorot kembali menyinari tengah panggung, dan Itachi berjalan, duduk di sofa khusus MC, "emmm… Pemirsa sekalian, ada seseorang yang senang dan efek dari tim wind yang memberikan efek angin yang sangat indah, ketika seorang Uchiha di sebelahku ini, kesal," kata Itachi panjang lebar.

Sasuke melirik tajam Itachi, 'Kayak kau bukan Uchiha saja.'

"Karena menurutnya, kutu Sasuke berterbangan kemana-mana…" Itachi memasang senyum maksa, dan menelan ludah ngeri.

Kita tahu, studio hening, tentu saja karena semua sedang memproses kabar baru ini! Ini dia berita besar! Berita besar!

"APAAAAAAA?! SASUKE KUTUAAAAAAANN?!" jerit para gadis kaget.

Naruto yang notabene duduk di sebelah Sakura menutup telinganya, teriakan Sakura sungguh membuat telinganya berdengung, Naruto geser ke kiri, berniat menyembunyikan dirinya, tapi sayang sekali, ia justru beradu kepala dengan Sasuke.

"Ittai, bohong itu!" desis Sasuke kesal.

Tak ada waktu untuk yang Naruto baru saja mau berteriak kesal, ketika dilihatnya Sasuke menoleh dengan muka mengerikan, Sakura yang menjerit lebih kencang lagi. Sakura berniat memukul Naruto, dan Sasuke juga, Naruto menoleh ke kanan kiri dengan takut. Lalu…

"AAARRGGHH!" dengan melepaskan teriakan, Naruto bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya di belakang sofa, lalu kakinya terangkat, membalikkan dirinya ke belakang sofa, kesannya, bersalto gitu…

Sasuke yang berefleks cepat, segera menjauhkan diri dari Sakura, bukan Sakura sasarannya, tapi, Naruto yang kini melarikan diri!

"Kembali kau, DOBE!" Sasuke berdiri di sofa, sepertinya, Sasuke benar-benar murka, sampe-sampe, lupa kalau menjaga image Uchiha-nya. Lalu melompat dan berlari secepat kilat mengejar Naruto.

"Menjauh dariku, TEME!" Teriak Naruto ngeri.

"A-ah, biarkan saja mereka kejar-kejaran!" Kata Sasori yang kini duduk di tempat Sasuke tadi, dan Deidara duduk di tempat Naruto.

"OKE~ saatnya kita membahas tentang kulit! Bagian ini cukup penting bagi mereka yang berkulit spesifik! Sering dibahas oleh para Sutradara dengan berbagai macam perumpamaan, mungkin kami akan membahas sedikiiitt saja untuk mereka yang kulitnya sering dipermasalahkan…" Kata Deidara, menimbulkan suara "HUUUUUUU!" dari tribun penonton.

"Sai!" Sapa Sasori.

Sai yang sudah mengira dirinya akan diwawancara langsung menoleh dengan senyum palsu, "ya?"

Sasori membaca sekilas pertanyaan di kertas yang ia pegang, "biasanya, para sutradara itu menggambarkanmu seperti apa sih?"

Sai berpikir sejenak, "Paling, berkulit putih kelewat pucat."

'Kulitmu memang pucat.' Batin kompak semua orang.

"Atau seperti mayat," kata Sai, lalu mengangguk tanda hanya itu saja.

"LEBIH COCOK!" kata semua orang keceplosan. Sai tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya diam dan memberikan tatapan mengerikan.

Kini giliran Itachi yang membawa acara, rupanya ia sudah bersiap-siap… "Hinata."

"Eh?" Sakura dan Ino menoleh kaget.

"Aku bilang Hinata," Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, tidak usah pipi, karena pipinya mengerut berkeriput.

Deidara dapat menebak apa yang ada di pikiran heran Hinata, dan kagetnya Sakura dan Ino, "Hinata yang kami panggil, kalau Sakura dan Ino kan tidak ada masalah dengan kulit…"

Semua terkekeh kecil, membiarkan Sakura dan ino cemberut dengan background and backsound yang mengerikan; rasengan versus chidori.

"Aku paling… Kulit putih mulus, lalu… Ng…" Jawab Hinata, mengingat-ngingat.

Semua dengan sabar menunggu, setitik air mengalir pelan di pelipis Itachi, yang lupa bernapas sejenak. Sunyi mewarnai keheningan, eh tidak, masih ada bebunyian angin berhembus dan petir menggelegar.

"Hm…" Hinata masih membiarkan orang-orang ikut penasaran dengannya. "Emmm… Halus! Ah ya, itu saja…" Hinata mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya.

GUBRAAAAK!

Sekian lama menunggu, ternyata oh ternyata…

Itachi membenarkan posisi duduknya yang tadi terjungkal, lalu menghela napas panjang, "oke, Hinata, terima kasih…"

Hinata mengangguk, lalu terkikik geli.

Deidara baru membaca kertasnya, merasa rasa penasarannya percuma saja… Lalu terbelalak ngeri, yang harus ia wawancarai adalah…

"Jadi, Deidara, dengan Itachi!" Kata Sasori senang. Tentu saja, ia tidak mendapat bagian nista ini!

Itachi dan Deidara berdiri, keduanya dengan muka seolah mau dipacung habis ini saling bersalaman, menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya. Dan Sasori menahan keinginannya untuk berjoget-joget a la Dora The Explorer yang baru saja berhasil menyelesaikan misi.

"Siap, Dei?" Tanya Itachi pelan dan serius.

Deidara mengangguk, "berdoalah, Itachi… Supaya kita masih bisa hidup!"

Itachi dan Deidara berdiri berpandangan, kembali tim wind dadakan Pain dan Konan memberikan efek angin kencang yang tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat rambut Itachi dan Deidara berkibaaaarrr…

Sasori yang memang tidak disorot kamera langsung melepas tawanya bersamaan dengan gemuruh tawa dari seisi studio melihat tampang sok Itachi dan Deidara yang kayak sudah mau mati saja…

Itachi dan Deidara berlari menghampiri rasengan dan chidori yang hanya butuh jarak 1 cm lagi supaya bisa meledak.

"Eh, salah! Orangnya!" Teriak Sasori panik, menunjuk-nujuk si pengeluar jurus Rasengan dan Chidori.

Secepat kilat, Itachi dan Deidara berbalik, kenapa mereka jadi bodoh mendadak? Itachi menarik Sasuke dengan memegang lengannya, dan Deidara menarik Naruto.

Saking seriusnya, jurus itu menghilang mendadak dan hanya menyisakan kepulan asap. Dan teriakan… Serta, pengekangan, juga tatapan mematikan…

Sasori segera berdiri dari kursinya, menjadi pembatas antara Sasuke dan Naruto, bisa kita bayangkan, dua orang yang saling ingin membunuh hanya terpisah satu orang! Mereka bisa saja saling membunuh lagi…

Sasori membatin ngeri, 'kurang ajar, Deidara dan Itachi… Lihat saja nanti, kubalas mereka!'

"Oke, Sasuke," panggil Deidara, berusaha terdengar riang dan bukannya takut.

"Hn," setidaknya Sasuke masih merespon walaupun aura hitam membara di sekitarnya.

"Biasanya kalau ku-"

"Putih pucat, putih bersinar, dan putih susu…" Potong Sasuke sambil lalu, berita besar! Orang pertama yang berani memotong pertanyaan dan bahkan tahu pertanyaan MC!

Tentu saja Sasuke bisa menebak! Buat apa otak jenius kalau tidak dimanfaatkan?

'Narsis…' Batin Naruto kesal.

"Ha, ha, ha…" Tawa ketiga MC garing.

"O-oh! Naruto, bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" Tanya Itachi mengalihkan rasa kesalnya karena ulah Sasuke, ke Naruto.

"Aku? Paling juga berkulit tan… Cokelat terbakar matahari… Begitu saja sih!" jawab Naruto sambil lalu.

Sasori mengerutkan keningnya, seingatnya… "Eh, bukankah waktu itu Naruto pernah bermain di satu film yang sukses bikin Sasuke habis main film itu pingsan?" Tanya Sasori memancing.

Sasuke membeku. Ia benci makanan maniiiiiisssss!

Muka Naruto menjadi cerah, "ah, ya! Sutradara itu bilang… Kulitku coklat dan manis! Sampai-sampai waktu mau syuting film, aku ditaburi Cocoa dulu, supaya bau coklat…"

Deidara mengangguk-ngangguk, "pantas saja… Habis syuting film itu, Sasuke pingsan."

Hinata tertawa senang, "Ya! Coklat itu memang manis! Itulah judul film-nya…"

Sasuke melirik Itachi dengan dendam, waktu itu ada satu dialog Itachi yang tidak termasuk di scenario tapi sang sutradara memasukkannya! Penghinaan yang lebih besar dari Teme, Ayam, Emo, Pantat… Huh! Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Hey! Hey! Masa kami jadi lumutan sih di sini?" Kata Kiba kesal.

"Buat apa kami ada? Merepotkan…" Tambah Shikamaru.

Yang lain mengangguk-ngangguk setuju. Kesal lah~ mereka seolah hanya penghias sudut-sudut ruangan.

"Oke, oke! Kita beralih saja ke mata!" kata Deidara semangat. Karena kalau bagian mata… Mereka bertiga si MC keren-menurut tiga orang itu sendiri-sudah mempunyai scenario… Hahahahaha!

"Ada beberapa kategori di sini, menurut voting pemirsa…" Kata Itachi dengan ekspressi santai, "ada beberapa the best of the best di sini!"

"Hm~" respon semuanya, mulai menguap karena mengantuk.

"Close up dengan mata termengerikan dan tatapan datar dingin dan menusuk… Itu dipegang oleh…" Sasori mencari nama di deretan kertas khusus MC.

"Aku."

Semua menoleh ke asal suara. Menemukan seorang pemuda yang bersandar dan memeluk gentong pasirnya. Dengan mata menyipit, tapi semua masih bisa dengan jelas melihat lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

Sasori mengacungkan jempolnya, lalu terkekeh, ia bisa melihat di mata sepupunya itu… Mata itu menyinarkan tawa.

"Oh yah, lalu close up wajah, dengan suara membatin kesal dan tatapan mengerikan serta sadis serta rencana-rencana busuk… The best of the best dipegang oleh wanita! Tiga! Sekaligus tiga!" kata Deidara mendramatisir.

Semua berpandangan heran.

"Yak, peran wanita ketiga dalam suatu hubungan!" Itachi menambahkan…

"KARIN!" seru tiga MC itu, lalu bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Hah?" Karin menunjuk diri sendiri dengan mulut ternganga.

"SAKURA dan INOOO! Tepuk tangan dong semuanya!" Kata Sasori dengan muka inosen.

Semua bertepuk tangan meriah, pengecualian buat mereka yang terlalu malas, dan tiga orang yang namanya berpandangan seolah mereka terkena asma mendadak. Ketiganya berdiri menggebrak meja.

"Heh! Bagaimana sih? Kalau dapatnya peran wanita tercantik, tidak apa-apa!" kata Ino kesal.

Semua mata tertuju pada Ino, lalu bergeser ke sebelahnya.

"Kalau dapat peran wanita ter-ter-ter bagus sih… Apa-apaan ini?" Karin ikut berkacak pinggang di sebelah Ino.

Sakura ikut berdiri dengan mata hijaunya, ikut berpose mengerikan tapi keren, "kan tidak selalu kami berperan seperti itu!"

Sebuah ide muncul di otak Itachi, "ini dia Charlie Angels kita! Woohoooo~"

Semua sontak tertawa melihat tiga gadis itu berwajah malu tapi senang. Oh, Itachi, kau berbakat sebagai Play Boy.

"Wah, kami tidak tahu, tanyakan pada voting tidak jelas para pemirsa!" Kata Deidara mengangkat bahu.

Menghiraukan tiga gadis itu, ketiga MC itu kini membaca kertas mereka lagi.

"Ya, lalu mata yang spesifik… Yang paling ke-complex-an itu-" belum selesai Sasori berbicara, sudah dipotong oleh Chouji, Shino-?-dan Kiba.

"NEJIIIIIIIIII~"

Hinata mengulum senyum, Tenten menepuk-nepuk bahu Neji yang menarik kunai dan siap melemparnya ke arah Kiba, Chouji dan Shino.

Sasori mengangguk, di tribun penonton ada yang berteriak-teriak memanggil Neji.

"Tapi, ada juga pesan dari pemirsa, ada yang masih harus belajar lagi… Kiba," kata Itachi yang berpikir kenapa ia tidak dipertanyakan sih?

"Akuu?" Tanya Kiba heran.

"Ya, peranmu sebagai pria ketiga dalam suatu hubungan, kurang… Feel-nya itu kurang! Kau kurang mendramatisir ekspressimu ketika melepaskan wanita! Oohh… Seperti menyerahkan Hinata pada Naruto! Begitu~" Jawab Sasori panjang lebar.

Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, siapa sih yang mem-voting begitu? Kenapa juga dia sampe bisa dapet voting mengerikan itu? Apa gara-gara film yang ia mainkan.

"Yaaaakk…" Kata Deidara, mulai merasa mual dengan kategori yang satu ini… "Untuk kategori tatapan mata termenghipnotis, ter-charming, terkeren-"

"GUAAAAAAA!" Teriak Itachi. Tuh kan benar apa kataku, pikir Deidara.

"AKUUUUU!" Balas Kiba dan Neji tidak mau kalah.

"Kalian ini… Sudah jelas-jelas aku," kata Sai dengan senyumnya.

"HEIII~ salah kalian semua! Itu kan akuuu~" kata Sasori, mengindahkan apa yang tertulis di kertasnya.

Deidara menimpuki mereka satu-satu dengan bom yang secepat kilat ia buat, berbentuk tidak puguh. Perpaduan antara burung Merpati dan Bebek.

"Salah! SASUKE!" kata Deidara kesal, melihat kenorakan mereka.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dengan senyum terkulum, sudah ia duga begini hasilnya… Naruto menatapnya dengan kesal. Kalah lagi dia dari Sasuke.

"KYAAAAAA~" teriak a la FansGirls tiga gadis Charlie Angels versi Itachi.

"Tapi yang ter-romantis itu… Ada dua," kata Sasori, yang mencoba mencopot burung-burungan tanah liat Deidara. "Jangan pada ke-GR-an dulu!" tambahnya.

"Sai… Dan…" Itachi melihat kertasnya, lalu melirik Sai yang entah kenapa senyumnya juga tidak berubah-ubah. "Naruto!"

"Hah? Aku? Benar? Yakin?" tanya Naruto kaget, dan semua memberikan tatapan tidak percaya…

"Ya, tanya saja lawan mainmu… Hm… Yang paling cocok, HINATA!" jawah Itachi.

Hinata mengangguk, pusing dengan omelan dan gerutuan dari Neji serta Kiba.

Naruto ber-yes-yes ria. Lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kemenangan. Yang hanya dibalas dengan helaan napas.

"Mata yang sering dikira buta itu, matanya Hyuuga, oh yah, Ino, matamu itu Sapphire atau Aquamarine?" Tanya Deidara menoleh ke Ino.

"Mataku bukan permata!" Jawab Ino datar.

"Maksudku… Perumpamaan yang sering dibilang oleh para Sutradara…"

"Kurasa lebih cocok aquamarine…"

"Mata yang warnanya hitam itu, memang gak nahan pesonanya…" Kata Itachi narsis, dan saling melirik dengan Sai yang tersenyum tanda iya, dan Sasuke yang diam saja.

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki berpose seolah menahan muntah.

"HALO~ HALOOO~" panggil seseorang dari tribun penonton.

"ITACHIIIIIIII!" teriak lagi orang itu, dari jajaran kursi VIP.

Tiga MC itu menoleh, dari kursi bernama Akaneko Teme-Dobe UchiMaki. Nickname: Neko.

"Oh, ada perlu dengan saya, Neko-san?" tanya Itachi sopan.

"Ya, neko mau tanya! Pertama, bener gak sih kulit Itachi itu keriput?" Salah, Neko! Kau bertanya tepat pada orang yang salah… "Turunan siapa sih? Kayaknya Fugaku ga keriput kayak gitu deh…" Analisis sepihak Neko.

"Aaa… Emm…" Itachi memikirkan jawaban yang sekiranya tepat, otak jeniusnya tak memerlukan otak lama untuk menjawab, "EM! Turunan Uchiha-lah! Sepertinya aku keturunan langsung Madara Jii-san! Dia kan keriputan… Aku jadi ketularan deh… Oooh~" jawab Itachi sambil memegang keningnya.

Tobi sontak berdiri, lalu mengacung-ngacungkan permennya yang basah oleh air liur, "cucu durhaka, kau!" lalu melompat mengejar Itachi.

"Kabuuuurrrr!" teriak Itachi ngeri.

Neko mengangguk, "warna matanya Hina dan Neji itu sebenarnya apa sih? Lavender, bukannya ungu gitu yah?"

Hinata dan Neji berpandangan, semua melihat ke mata mereka, "Neko-san, kurasa lebih cocok ungu keperakkan…" Jawab Neji sopan.

"Ada lagi, Neko-san?" TanyaDeidara, menggantikan posisi sang partner yang sedang berlari melawan maut yaitu kakeknya sendiri.

"Warna matanya Gaa-chan," Neko menarik napas sejenak.

Gaara langsung berdiri, siap membuat orang yang memberikan embel-embel mengerikan –chan itu pada namanya untuk lenyap dengan pasirnya, andai Sasori, Kankurou dan Temari secepat angina menahan Gaara.

"Juga apa sih? Kan matanya beda sama Sakura yang Emerald, Sea green atau jade? Ada sutradara yang bilang gitu…" Lanjut Neko. Tidak merasakan hawa kental pembunuh yang pekat dari Gaara.

Sasori memelototi Gaara, "Neko-san, kurasa lebih cocok jade!"

"Kalau warna matanya Hidan?" Tanya Neko lagi. "Violet?"

Konan yang berdiri di sebelah Hidan memelototi Hidan, "YAAAA!" teriaknya.

Neko lalu berubah ekspressinya, jadi senang, "Oh, Sasu kulitnya putih pucat bukan sih? Tapi kalo dibandingin sama Sai, kayaknya lebih putih Sai deh…"

"Sasuke kulitnya itu putih susu… Mungkin gara-gara dia rajin minum susu," jawab Naruto seenaknya, membuahkan satu jitakan manis dari Sasuke.

Masih dengan muka inosennya, Neko kembali bertanya, "Antara Dei-chan (Deidara: "GAK PAKE –CHAN!") sama Sasori, kulitnya lebih halus mana…?"

Hening sejenak… sebelum Sasori dan Itachi yang tertawa menjawab bersamaan-bahkan Itachi yang masih berlari-lari lompat sana sini, "halusan Dei lah!"

Muka Deidara berubah, jadi macho sejati, ooohh… Lalu ngeles, "enak saja! Jauh lebih halus Naruto!"

"EH?! KOK AKU?!" Tanya Naruto mendadak heran.

"Tanya saja Sasuke! Dia kan sering menjadi lawan mainmu!" Jawab sekaligus elak Deidara.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke yang memutar kedua bola matanya, "mungkin."

"Ayo dong, jawab! Sasukeeee~" teriak Neko dari kursinya.

"Asshh…" Desis Sasuke."Terserahmulah… Oke, iya. Puas?"

Baruuu saja Neko mau bersorak a la cheerleaders, Itachi yang menemukan sebuah telur sebenarnya berniat melemparnya ke Tobi alias Madara yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Sayangnya… Dengan keheningan yang luar biasa, telur itu sukses pecah, mengenai muka mulus Sasuke.

Cukup sudah Sasuke menahan batas kemarahannya, dengan aura benar-benar seram, tim backsouond yang memutar lagu menyeramkan… Oh, indah sekali. Sangat mengerikan.

Sasuke berjalan pergi dengan sengak ke kamar mandi, di panggung, semua orang masih bengong ketika Itachi dan Tobi saling menyalahkan. Siap-siap saja, akan banyak korban berjatuhan hari ini.

Naruto yang pertama tertawa dengan puas, Pain menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pasti Sasuke juga akan mengejar Naruto nanti.

"E-eh, ada lagi, emm… Neko-san?" Tanya Deidara mengalihkan perhatian, dalam hati mengutuki Itachi.

Neko mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Kulitnya Kisame bersisik juga ga? Tiap hari makan ikan Hiu yah? Ah segitu aja, sankyuu~"

"Segitu? Segitu aja udah bawa kekacuan…" Gumam Tenten miris, disambut anggukan yang lain.

"Neko-san, mana mungkin aku memakan teman-temanku sesame Hiu? Aku tidak sekanibal itu kok…" Jawab Kisame sweatdrop.

BRAAAAAAKKK!

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, datanglah Sasuke Uchiha dengan aura hitam seperti kopi, mukanya kembali mulus, mungkin ia cuci muka sabun madu, lalu…

"Mati…" Kata Sasuke, mengacungkan kusanaginya. Lalu mengejar semua orang.

"Pemirsa, mohon maaf atas kekacauan yang telah terjadi… Mari kita lihat, bisakah beberapa orang ini akan melarikan diri? Bisakah? Here we goooo~!" Teriak Deidara dan Sasori.

Sasuke seolah memakal astral projection, ia sudah berada di belakang Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan siapa-siapa, sukses memukul tengkuk Itachi, dan memukulnya sampai pingsan, lalu Sasuke merogoh kantong bajunya, mengeluarkan dua buh telur dan…

"OOOOOOHHH~" teriak dramatis seisi studio.

Ini tragedy, sang kakak pingsan di tangan sang adik yang kini dengan nafsu marah angkara murka menceplok sang kakak dengan dua telur di tangan.

Tobi bersejingkat kembali ke kursi, berniat mengamankan diri, ketika ia sadari… Lalu berteriak, "NYAWAKU HILANG SETENGAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Akatsuki yang masih sadar langsung panik, bersama seisi studio kecuali Sasuke.

"Nyawa hilang kok bilang-bilang…" Kata Kankurou heran.

"Maksudnya Tobi, permennya hilang…" Jelas Deidara.

Semua baru mau ber-oh, ketika Tobi jatuh pingsan hanya karena "nyawanya" hilang "setengah".

BRAAAAK!

Sasuke menumpahkan permen relaxa-relaxa itu ke sembarang tempat bersama kotaknya. Semua menahan napas.

"Apakah Naruto akan selamat?" Tanya Sasori khawatir.

Akatsuki justru terkekeh-kekeh, mereka menyalakan berbagai macam efek dahsyat, background gurun pasir, angin berhembus kencang dengan pasir pinjaman dari Gaara, efek cahata… Efek suara!

"Sas, cepat selesaikan saja! Satu kategori lagi kok!" Kata Deidara ngeri, tidak hanya jantungnya yang berdebar kencang, yang lain juga sih.

Naruto saja bergidik ngeri melihat seringai menyebalkan Sasuke, mengerikan, mengesalkan… Naruto mundur selangkah. Sasuke mengacungkan kusanaginya… Lampu mati, lampu sorot sekilas menyala menyinari Sasuke dan Naruto. Efek cahaya menampilkan background petir tunggal di belakang Sasuke. Angin berhembus bersama pasir.

"Ah, satu kategori lagi, pemirsa!" kata Sasori tegang. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Pertanyaan, mata Naruto itu biru langit, atau Sapphire dan biru laut?" Tanya Deidara.

"Lebih cocok Sapphire atau lauuuuttt!" teriak seisi studio, berusaha mencegah peperangan yang akan terjadi.

Mata Onyx Sasuke turun bertatapan dengan mata biru Naruto, yang…

…Yang berair… Satu tetes, dua tetes… Terus mengalir membasahi pipi berkulit tan yang memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipi itu…

Sasuke mengambil dan memakai kaca mata berwarna hitam, u-uuhh… Mata biru yang menyiratkan kepolosan dan seolah teraniaya yang teramat sangat.

"E-eh, kenapa menangis, Naruto?" Tanya Deidara khawatir.

Sasuke kembali berjalan mendekati Naruto… Naruto tidak mundur sama sekali, air matanya mengalir deras, tim soundefect memutar musik mengerikan. Tangan Sasuke kembali merogoh bajunya.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan berdiri tepat di depan Naruto. Semua orang sudah melindungi mata dan telinga untuk mencegah melihat adegan peperangan memilukan terjadi…

Sasuke melempar sesuatu pada Naruto.

PLETAAAAK!

Sukses mendarat menabrak kening Naruto, "aw, Teme! Tidak bisa pelan-pelan apa?" Naruto memegang yang diberikan Sasuke tadi.

Tulisan yang terdapat di botol itu adalah…

"Makanya, kalau kelilipan bilang-bilang, kukira kau cengeng sekali… Huh!" Jawab Sasuke kesal.

INSTO

DOEEEEENNNGG!

"Ini pasti kelakuan tim efek! Eh, tim wind! Jangan pakai pasir dong! Perih sekali mataku… Gaara, pasirmu mengerikan!" keluh Naruto. Tidak memerdulikan semua orang yang terjungkal dari kursinya masing-masing.

Deidar menghela napas, "dan the best of the best, belum ada yang bisa mengganti peran Naruto dari posisi tercampakkan dan pandangan teraniaya dengan air mata seperti itu! Kategori terakhir! Teraniaya~"

Semua bertepuk tangan, kalau itu sih… COCOK!

Sasori tertawa garing, lalu melambaikan sapu tangan putihnya, "mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kekacauan ini… Sampai jumpa lagiiiii~!" kata Sasori lemas.

"Salam, berita besaaaaaaarr!" kata Deidara juga lemas.

Kamera mati dan lampu juga.

Tak ada seorang pun yang sadar, seseorang menyelinap sedari tadi di studio itu.

#***#

To Be Continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

GAJEEEEEE! Oh yah, Neko, maaf yah kalau gajeee banget! Dan kalau ada yang gak suka, bilang aja ke Light… *pasrah*

Light mau tanya nih, chapter depan, enaknya nampilin apa yah? Soal kebiasaan, hobby, atau kesukaan? Butuh saran nih, dari Readers dan Reviewers sekalian…

Ada yang bisa melihat di mana pesan pem-bashing-annya? ^__^

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu selalu!

Regards,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	3. Hobi dan Kesukaan part 1

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Yaaahh… Setelah dipikir-pikir, hasil voted mengatakan, bahwa tema chapter kali ini adalah "Hobi dan Kesukaan" hahahahaha! Mudah-mudahan gak garing yah~ Scene tanya jawab ada di bagian akhir!

Dozo, Minna-sama!

Big News

Story by: Light-Sapphire-Chan

Pairing:

Campur aduk! Straight dan Slash gabung! Mohon bagi yang tidak suka untuk menyingkir sebelum terpikir untuk memberi FLAME hanya karena tidak suka dengan pairing…

Rate:

T, jangan harap rating bisa bergeser naik ke rate M! *deathglare*

Disclaimer:

Mbah MASKITO_Masashi Kishomoto_Sensei~

Warning:

Semi Alternate Universe and Semi Canon, a little plotless, full of lebayness, gajeness and very out of character, to Readers who hate "Mix Straight and Slash", please leave this page by pressing back button.

.

Sesuai request—haduh Light lupa dari siapanya—di sini ada sedikit adegan shounen-ai terselubung. Bagi yang nggak suka… Uhhmm, don't like don't read! :D

Have a nice read! ^__~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Kishimoto-sama!"

Seseorang memanggil dengan langkah cool memasuki ruang kerja Kishimoto y ang terbuka. Dibukanya topi kotak-kotak coklat kebanggannya.

Sang Komikus mendongak, lalu tersenyum lebar, "sudah ada kemajuankah, Tuan Holmes?"

Holmes itu mengangguk, "sudah… Aku memakai cara penyelidikan (*) "Hubungan Hantu ke Hantu", dan kurasa itu efektif."

Senyum lebar sang Komikus ternama lenyap seketika. Diganti dengan kerutan "K-kau… Menyewa dukuuuuuun?!"

Riang yang tersirat di wajah Holmes hilang sempurna, memunculkan pelototan mengerikan. "TIDAK. Rendah sekali aku kalau seperti itu! Jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah mendengar teknik Hubungan Hantu ke Hantu?!"

Kishimoto merengut kesal, "Ah, kurasa kau menjiplak cara Alfred Hitchock-sama…"

Holmes mendengus kesal. "Tak kusangka, kau tahu juga…"

#**#

Tobi melangkah masuk ke studio dengan heran, lho kok semuanya sudah siap? Padahal seingatnya, dia kan Sutradaranya. Seorang gadis yang pasti belum berumur tujuh belas tahun, mengambil tugasnya.

"He, bocah, minggir. Itu tempatku, aku Sutradara acara ini, Big News," kata Tobi jelas—padahal ia kan masih mengemut permen lollipop-nya.

Gadis itu menoleh, terlihat kontras dengan Tobi yang memakai hitam-hitam dan merah-merah. Gadis di hadapannya justru berpakaian casual putih-putih dan biru-biru.

"Hah? Oh iya yah… Tapi aku Produsernya… Kenapa juga Tobi-Nii mesti terlambat?" tanya perempuan itu acuh tak acuh.

"Kau belum tujuh belas tahun!" sentak Tobi sewot. "Nggak boleh masuk sini!"

"Biarkan saja," katanya cuek. "Siapkan Itachi-Nii, Sasori-Nii dan Dei-Nii!" perintahnya sekilas. "Cepat gih, mulai acaranya…"

Dan gadis dengan gaun pendek selutut yang menggunakan stocking, duduk di sebelah kursi sutradara.

Tobi mendengus kesal, ia duduk di tahtanya. "Siap semuanya?"

Anak buahnya, alias Pein yang mewakili, mengangguk sekilas.

"Camera rolling, ACTION!" seru Tobi.

"Kurasa, untuk acara seperti ini cukup countdown saja…" Gumam gadis itu sweatdrop.

Itachi, Sasori dan Deidara sekilas menatap kesal sang Produser inosen mereka. Inginnya sih marah, gara-gara disuruh-suruh, tapi… Wajah chubby-nya bikin gemeeeesss! Jadi nggak kuat kalau harus marahin dia.

"IYAAAAK~ kembali lagi bersama kami, di Big News!" Deidara membuka acara dengan suara cemprengnya. Sebuah lampu sorot menyala menghujamnya.

"Yang tidak lelah menginvestigasi apa saja yang terjadi di balik Naruto dan film-film-nya!" Sasori menambahkan dengan wajah datar.

Sontak membuat fans-nya kecewa. Tak ada senyum di wajah babyface Sasori.

"Setelah polling acara kemarin," Itachi merogoh saku jubah Akatsukinya, lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dengan tulisan Big News. "Tema kita kali ini adalah Hobi dan kesukaan! Serta setumpuk pertanyaan tentunya…"

Sang Produser yang walaupun asyik online tapi tetap memperhatikan panggung, mengambil alat komunikasi yang tergantung di tas pinggangnya. Lalu menyalakannnya dan mengontak tiga presenter.

"Cepetan, durasiiii…" Dengan dua kata singkat, tanpa menunggu protes, sang produser kembali memutuskan sambungan.

Ketiganya mendengus kesal.

"Yah, kita bisa mulai dengan hobi… Kita mulai dari-" Sasori yang lagi good looking itu, mendengar perkataannya dipotong oleh Charlie Angels versi Itachi.

"Ya? Kenapa?" tanya Deidara dengan niatan sopan.

"Uuuuhhh…" Ketiga gadis itu merengut. "Sekali-kali jangan dimulai Naruto kenapa?! Bosan tahu…"

Terlihat mata ketiga presenter itu berubah jadi minus. Mata mereka bersinar datar tanpa rasa antusias atau tertarik.

"Ya sudah," kata Itachi, "Mulai dari Sasuke deh…"

Sasuke melirik sekilas, di tangannya terdapat sebuah komik. Tak dihiraukannya si Kakak mau bertanya apa. Yang jelas, Naruto ikut mengintip apa yang Sasuke mau baca.

"Sasukeeeee~" panggil Itachi.

"Hn?"

"Hobimu apa, sayang?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~!!!" sudah jelas teriakan ini didominasi kaum mayoritas yaitu perempuan.

"Berlatih, dan menyiksamu," jawab Sasuke sambil lalu.

Itachi seketika pundung di pojokan.

Sang Produser terkekeh-kekeh. Ia mengambil alat komunikasinya, "Kamera tiga…"

Hidan membuka suaranya, "Ada apa, Nona?"

"Sorot dong itu yang lagi berduaan di pojokan… Hihihi," tawa sang Produser licik.

"SIIIP!" seru Hidan.

Kamera mendadak menyorot Sasuke dan Naruto yang lagi mojok berduaan.

Semuanya terperangah, ah ya. Bagaimana tidak. Tampak mereka yang dengan rukunnya baca komik berdua. Komik apa sih? Dilihat dari Naruto yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal atau Sasuke yang terkekeh geli.

Tapi ketiga MC kita dalam status: gak peka.

"Shikamaru?" panggil Deidara, agak ragu membangunkan Shikamaru yang memeluk bantal dan tidur dengan kepala bersandar di sandaran sofa.

"Oh yah… Hobiku tidur," jawab Shikamaru sambil lalu.

Itachi yang mendengar instruksi melayangkan pertanyaan, "Kenapa sih Kau selalu terlihat tidur padahal kau tidak tidur? Kan kesannya kau jadi pemalas…"

"Aku memang malas kok," kata Shikamaru sambil menguap. "Tapi aneh. Tidurpun IQ-ku tidak tiarap-"

"Mwahahahahahahaha!" suara tawa kencang menginterupsi dialog Shikamaru dan Itachi.

Kamera menyorot ke sumber suara.

JRREEEENNNG!

Naruto lagi ngakak guling-guling di sebelah Sasuke yang lagi menunduk menyembunyikan tawa.

"Entah kenapa," gumam Sasori. "Aku rasa ada yang nggak beres dengan mereka. Sudah lanjutkan saja."

"Yak, Gaara dan Kankurou," Deidara menoleh ke samping. Dan sweatdrop menemukan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sasori sudah main bersama Kankurou. Kayaknya asyik tuh banget main bonekanya. Mereka cocok. Kelihatannyapun Kankurou kelihatan lebih akur dengan Sasori daripada dengan Gaara. Setidaknya yang dimainkan mereka, bukan boneka Barbie.

Produser menarik sebuah plang. Lalu memasangnya disebelah Kankurou dan Sasori.

AWAS BONEKA BERACUN!

"_Ploopp! Plooop! Pletok, pletok!"_ Deidara dan Itachi berpandangan sweatdrop melihat Gaara yang bermuka datar meniup dan memecahkan balon. Dari permen karet yang dikunyahnya.

"Eeeehh… Hobimu apa, Gaara?" tanya Deidara mengindahkan di depan mukanya lengketnya permen karet yang menjadi balon pecah melulu.

"Tak ada yang khusus," jawab Gaara sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Apa tidak ada yang benar-benar kau sukai?" tanya Deidara—lagi resmi dan Itachi kembali ke sebelah Deidara, berhubung Sasori sedang kembali ke waktu lampau, "Masa kecil kurang bahagia".

Sudah besar tidak punya biaya. Oh, tragedi mengenaskan Sasori.

"Hm..." Gaara memecahkan balon permennya tepat di depan muka Deidara dan Itachi. "Aku tidak bisa menekuni hobi, karena aku cuma mengurusi Negara saja."

Deidara dan Itachi mendengus seraya mengambil tissue, lalu mengelap muka mulus—pemikiran sepihak—mereka yang ternodai 'karya'-nya Gaara.

"Hai, Nona-Nona cantik!" sapa Deidara manis. Beralih dari Gaara—karena merasa percuma mewawancarai Gaara—ke gadis-gadis cantik.

Dengusan dan kernyitan kesal. Oh sebuah respon yang baik untuk balasan sapaan yang manis.

"Hei, kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang salah?" Deidara memperhatikan penampilannya.

Tak ada jawaban dari para gadis.

"Mereka iri padamu sih. Menurut para Pemirsa, kau lebih cantik di banding mereka. Hahahahahaha~" Itachi tertawa keras, menertawakan perkataannya sendiri.

Seisi studio sweatdrop, Produser dan Tobi mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Deidara berdecak pelan, "Gua gitulooh… Eh…?! ITACHI UCHIHA! GUA SUMPAHIN LO MATI KECEBUR GOT!"

Itachi berlari dari kursi khusus pembawa acara ke kursi para pemeran film Naruto, dengan lihai dan keren, dipraktekkannya gerakan meroda, dari sela satu kaki, ke kaki yang lain—namanya juga shinobi.

"Wiidiiiiihh~ kereeeen!" Kiba bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Terus lari, Itachi-san! Ah, semangatku jadi menggelora… Rasanya ingin mencoba meniru gerakan Itachi-san!" seru Lee senang.

Itachi melewati Kiba, lalu Lee dan Chouji.

"Hei, Kau! Jangan lariiii!" seru Deidara.

Kaki Kiba bernasib naas. Tertimpa Deidara yang pula menginjak ekor Akamaru menyalah galak.

GUBRAAAAAAAKKKK!!

"Awwwwwwhhh!" Kiba menjerit sakit. Tertiban Deidara memang menyakitkan.

Deidara bangun lagi, tanpa permintaan maaf, ia segera melangkah melompati Lee, sayang dia kepeleset jubahnya sendiri. Good looking. Lee pun ikut mengaduh sakit saat Deidara melompatinya dengan binal.

"Semangat masa muda boleeeeeeeeh~ tapi jangan menyakiti orang doooonkk!" teriak Lee kesal.

Tapi Deidara tidak menyeraaaaaaahh!!! Ia segera bangun lagi.

"_Jatuh bangun aku~ mengejaaaaarmmuuuu~"_ suara merdu Konan dari tim backsound memberikan bekson yang sungguh menyayat hati *?*.

"Yiiiiiihaaaaaaa~!" terdengar teriakan senang dari seluruh personil Akatsuki—berikan pengecualian pada Deidara yang sedang tidak berminat menikmati dangdut. *ketahuan ternyata Akatsuki demen sama dangdut, ini sebuah berita besar yang sangat mengejutkan*.

"Hahaha! HAHAHAHA!" lihatlah Itachi yang super OOC dengan tawa kemenangannya.

Pein mengutak-atik mesin yang tak dimengertinya—sepertinya Tobi salah menempatkannya sebagai tangan kanan. Terdengarlah gelombang suara mengerikan, mengganti lagu yang udah PPPPAAASSS—kayak suara cewek seksi di pesawat yang ngajarin makan timtam—BUUAAANNGEET~~

"_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains~"_

"_Mana janji manismuuuuuu~" _

"_Tum paas aaye, yun muskuraayee, Tumne na jaane, kya sapne dikhaaye~"_

**(Terjemahan colongan: "Kau hampiri diriku, tersenyum manisnya, tanpa sadari kau berikan impian padaku.)**

Sepertinya mesinnya konslet gara-gara ulah Pein. Terlihat kepulan asap di mana-mana.

Konan mendengus kesal dan menghampiri Pein serta membantu membereskan 'ulahnya'.

"WOOYYY!" Produser teriak-teriak frustasi. "Durasiiiii!"

Deidara mulai sweatdrop dan melupakan rasa sakit laknat di kepalanya, akibat kepalanya cari gara-gara dengan tangan Lee.

Bagaimana dengan Chouji? Deidara berlari marathon bak bebek kesetanan…

Kita slow motion-kan dulu. It's already for countdown!

5… Deidara akan melompati kaki Chouji.

4… Tapi tersandung keripik kentang Chouji.

3… Deidara kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke perut Chouji.

TOWEWEWEWEWEWEWWWWW!!!

2… Perut Chouji yang super elastis membuat Deidara terlempar.

1… Deidara melayang tinggi~ terus~ melayang~ bersama burung-burung origami karya Konan… Nyaris nyangkut di spotlight.

Deidara berteriak frustasi, "OWAAAAAAAA~~ SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!

KROOOSAAAAK! KROOOSAAAAK! KROOSSAAAK!

GUBRAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!!!

KOAK! KOAAK!

Burung gagak Itachi bertebangan mendramatisir suasana. Lebih tepatnya sih…

"MISI "DEIDARA HARUS LANDING", SUKSES! DENGAN DEIDARA KOKOCRUNCH!"

Produser mengambil HP-nya dan menelpon seseorang, "Belum saatnya iklan!"

CCCSSSSSHHH! Yeah, kepulan asap membuat seisi studio berdiri dari kursi masing-masing saking penasarannya. Untung Temari berbaik hati menghilangkan asap dengan kipas raksasanya.

Dan ternyata…

JREEEEEEEEEENNNNNGGG!

Deidara, kakinya nyangkut di ranting-ranting kuat di sebuah pohon yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Pendek pula itu pohon bersebelahan dengan meja. Sudah begitu kepentok meja lagi, sebuah benjolan besar menghiasi kepalanya.

Burung-burung gagak kembali ke sarangnya, dengan ganas mereka mematuki Deidara yang sudah kusut, rambutnyapun mendapatkan hiasan model baru. Penuh dengan dedaunan—kini bahkan dengan bulu-bulu burung warna hitam.

"EEEUUUHH!!!!" sungguh semua merasa prihatin dengan musibah yang menimpa Deidara.

Itachi datang melangkah dengan ragu, melihat Deidara yang nampak kacau.

"…_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas—" _

Terjadi gelombang suara mengerikan.

"_Mencintaaaaiikuuu~ sampai matiiii—" _

Konan berkeringan dingin memencet beberapa tombol dan memasukkan password. Produser sudah mencak-mencak dengan satu kata.

"DURASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

"_So she said was the problem—" _

Moonlight sonata.

Gelombang lagi.

Suara deburan ombak.

Kicau burung saat senja.

"—_Belajar musiiikk bersama~ do-re-do-re-mi-re-do, aturlah nada dan iramaaaa—" _

"…_Namun dirimu tak mau mengertiiii~" _

"—_Ingin kucoba sekali lagi, walau itu tak pasti—" _

"—_C-H-O-C-O bersama kamuuu…! Rasanya, rasanya, bagaikan coklat~ hatiku, terbuai dalam cinta yang tulus dan—" _

"—_SHALALA, itsukakito. Bokuwa te ni surunda—" _

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!" Tobi dan Produser menjerit frustasi.

Sasuke dan Naruto berpandangan tanpa minat, keduanya turun dari panggung dengan wajah mengerikan. Lalu berjalan mengitari panggung, menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua—menuju ke ruang kontrol.

"Ck, ck, ck. Sepertinya butuh bantuan" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setelah sampai di ruang kontrol.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Tch. Bodoh."

WUUUUSSSSSSSHHHH…

BZZZZTT… BZZZZTT… CHIP! CHIP!

"TIIIDAAAAAAAK!!! JANGAN PAKE RASENGAN DAN CHIDORI! TIDAAAA-"

Teriakan Pain tenggelam dalam lagu. Konan memilih lompat dari jendela keluar. Tidak peduli ruang kontrol ada di lantai dua.

"_Hancur, hancur haatiikuuu—" _

"…_Dicintai dirimu, bagaikan indah senja di sore hari…" _

"_Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota haiii~" _

**(Terjemahan colongan-lagi-: Apa perlu kulakukan, sesuatu terjadi dalam hatiku).**

Tidak butuh waktu hitungan detik, untuk kehancuran studio, katakan terima kasih pada Rasengan dan Chidori~

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!"

Tanpa kecuali, semua terlempar keluar gedung.

Tapi sempat-sempatnya Kakuzu menyelamatkan kekasih-kekasih hatinya—uang. Begitu pula Kakashi yang tetap membaca soulmate-nya—Icha-Icha karya Jiraiya.

Tobi berteriak dengan kesal—bukan autis. "ACARANYAAAAA HANCUUUURRR!!!"

Produser ikut menimpali. "DURASIIIINYAAAA HANCUUURR!!!"

JDUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!

Seseorang yang berada dalam gedung itu—yang ikut terlempar pula keluar, mengambil HP dari sakunya, dan menelepon seseorang. "Halo, Masashi-sama…"

"Ya, Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Sudah. Sebaiknya tidak usah dihampiri. Tempat ini hancur lebur gara-gara Sasuke dan Naruto kesayanganmu…"

"Eeh! A-apa?! Hei?! T-tunggu—"

TUUTT…

#~**~#

To be continued'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

(Pasti matanya pada segaris terus ngomong, "GAJEEE~~!")

Sekedar chapter pemanasan menuju ke inti topik. Ahahahahaha… Btw, masih ada yang inget fict ini gak? XDD dalam hati gugurutuan, "LIGHT LAMBRETTA BANGET SIH NGAPDET FICT!" XDD

Makasih buat semua yang udah mau review… daftarin diri ke fict ini, nunggu fict ini *kalau ada*, baca, apalagi sampe review… *peluk semua*

Terima kasih waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!

Sweet smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan

#~**~#

Menghina sesuatu yang dibenci memang menyenangkan. Tapi apakah Kau tahu kalau ada hati yang tersakiti karenanya?


End file.
